


【冢不二】告白

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二】告白

*塚不二only  
  
雨滴络绎不绝地从屋檐边缘落下，不二伸出双手去接过，捧起一弧小小的湖泊。他听见轻微的吱呀声从左斜后方传来，来人光着脚在他身边席地而坐。  
“海边的焰火应该很美吧。”不二翻手让雨水从掌心滑落，平淡地陈述着。手塚转头盯着他的侧脸，不二唇角扬起温柔的弧度，看不出一丝郁结，但他莫名觉得对方此刻的心情有些低落。  
大家在夏日旅行中最期待的就是今夜的海边焰火，但这场雨破坏了原本的计划，他们只能在租的宅子中度过本该狂欢的一夜，菊丸提议大家在这个雨夜玩卡牌游戏，众人附和，然后手塚发现原本该在坐垫上的不二不见了，于是他主动提出来找不二，直觉告诉手塚，不二应该在这里，于是他就在这里找到了不二。  
手塚的手向后撑住自己的身体，他抬头看着被乌云覆盖的天空，手塚看不清黑暗中庭院的一切，却能循着星月的光辉找到它们：“很美，我在小学三年级的时候来过一次这里，那时候我与父亲走散了，然后我坐在海边的石头上看了一夜的焰火。”  
“后来呢？”换了动作不二抱住膝盖盯着手塚，他像是在听故事般露出好奇的神色。  
“后来，我发现遗憾或许会留下更美好的回忆，”手塚偏过头朝不二眨了眨眼睛，“比如原本的夏日焰火被一夜狂欢的卡牌游戏代替可能会让我们的旅行更加记忆深刻。”  
不二“噗”一下笑了出来，他打趣道：“你是在安慰我吗？”  
“是。”手塚坐直身体，他向不二的位置挪动了一点跟对方并排坐在檐下后换了姿势，两个少年的小腿在院子里悬空着享受雨水的拍打，不二仔细看了一会，郁闷道：“为什么你脚也比我大？”  
手塚想了想：“因为我比你高。”  
不二不满：“我总有一天会长得比你高的。”  
手塚点头：“好。”  
雨渐渐停了，不二甩了甩脚，他使坏地将雨水蹭到了手塚的腿上，然后一脸无辜地收回小腿假装什么都没做过。手塚望他一眼，无奈地掏出手帕，弯腰捉住了不二的小腿仔仔细细帮他擦去了雨水。不二沉默地看着手冢的动作，突然开口道：“手塚，你闭上眼睛。”  
擦干自己腿上雨水的手塚惊讶地抬眼，而后顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
不二从手塚放在膝盖上的手中抽出了手帕，整齐地叠放在一旁的地板上，然后不二的左手握住了手塚略大一些带着薄茧的手掌，而他的右手指尖在对方的掌心缓慢而坚定地划过。  
半晌，手塚的睫毛忽然快速颤着，不二手下的动作停了下来，他急道：“不许睁开眼睛。”手塚抿唇，抖动的睫毛回归原处。  
等不二写完，他将手塚的手掌合起，在手塚睁开眼睛后盯着他镜片后的凤眼叮嘱道：“这是我的秘密，你可以明天一觉醒来什么都忘记，就当是对我今夜更多的安慰吧。”  
手塚摇头。  
不二黯然地垂下眼睛。  
手塚抬手捂住了不二的眼睛，少年清冷的声音在这个雨夜的庭院中淡淡响起：“我也有秘密想告诉你。”  
一个轻如蝉翼的吻落在少年白皙的耳骨上。  
手塚移开手后，不二依然闭着眼睛，红晕从耳尖蔓延到了少年的脸上。  
“手塚，让你去找不二，你怎么把自己也弄丢了！”菊丸大呼小叫的声音从不远处顺着走廊传了过来。不二始终没有动作，手塚无奈地站起来，少年睁开眼睛装作什么事情都没发生快速拉住对方伸出的手站在了他身旁。  
听着菊丸“哒哒哒”的木屐声音逐渐靠近，不二突然勾了勾手塚放在身侧的小指，见对方投来诧异的眼神，不二依然涨红的脸上漾着甜蜜笑容：“这是回答。”  
手塚反手握住少年不安分的手，强硬地将手指挤进对方的指间，他抬起两人十指相扣的双手：“这才是回答。”


End file.
